1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for mapping physical resources to a virtual network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks such as data centers are often configured by different teams of individuals. As a result, it often takes 3 to 6 months to deploy a particular network, due to manually coordinated configuration steps on different devices by different teams. Unfortunately, long lead times for provisioning and over provisioning of resources are common problems. Moreover, debugging such networks is typically difficult due to the lack of accessible data regarding physical devices and configurations.